Broken Inside
The stars shone bright in the night sky, though they all paled in comparison to the full moon that hung proudly in the sky above Akemi. The brilliantly decorated sky reflected crystal clear on the still waters of the canal before Akemi, not even the slightest ripple daring to alter the pristine work of art. It was beautiful, the most beautiful night Akemi could remember in the Hidden Leaf. It was well past midnight and even the village itself seemed to remain still in admiration of the perfect night. Akemi had been unable to sleep, the third night this week she had found herself aimlessly wandering the village while the moon looked down on her, though the previous two nights the moon had been peeking through thin wisps of clouds. That was not the case tonight, as the clouds seemed to find it sinful to obstruct such a ideal night sky. It was hard not to admire the natural wonder as it presented itself her her, Akemi had been so lost in it's beauty that she had completely lost any sense of what time it was. She could have been standing their for minutes or hours, it didn't matter which really. Every second she had been looking up at the sky was a second Akemi allowed herself to forget about her life. Looking down at her own reflection in the canal, Akemi gazed into her own eyes in the moonlight. Before his death, Hādo had constantly mentioned that they shared the same eyes, both a deep piercing blue that resembled sapphire. Akemi always smiled along with Hādo when he brought up this indisputable fact, but secretly she resented every time he did. They quite literally had the same eyes, since Hādo was one of the man made humans that her DNA had been taken from, the other being Yoru. The mentioning of their similarities always reminded Akemi of the fact she was man made, a product of a mad man who created her as a weapon. Though Akemi was indeed birthed by Hādo's wife Manami, Manami was not Akemi's biological mother. Akemi had no biological mother, no real family t speak of. This fact was well in Akemi's conscious. Whatever is was starring back at her form the canal, it wasn't the human it appeared to be, it was something much less. A science experiment, a tool, a pawn, a weapon. Swiping her hand, several small flames shot from Akemi's finger tips, a small pulse of her potent Fire Release chakra. The flames descended onto the surface of the water, each one letting off a brief hiss and they fizzled out on the water's surface and caused small ripples to wash over Akemi's reflection. Akemi repeated this several times, sending bright flames that showered the water's surface and sizzled as they landed. There was no particular reason for doing this beside Akemi's strange urge to hear the hiss of each flame hitting the water. Again, just for a moment, Akemi forgot about her troubles, but the fleeting sense of tranquility completely vanished once she stopped. Stupid. The word was harsh, but it was the nicest word Akemi could think of. "Stupid." Akemi stated, this time aloud.